Noël chez les Eppes
by ma lune
Summary: Voilà la fic que j'ai écrite pour le fanzine du monde du slash. Le titre dit tout je pense attention slash


voilà une nouvelle petite fic sur le thème de Noël 

**ATTENTION INCESTE vous voilà prévenu **

* * *

Titre : Noël chez les Eppes

Auteur : Lune

Petit mot :

Bon voilà ma fic pour le fanzine j'ai eu du mal a l'écrire lol j'espère qu'elle vous plaira je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël a tous ! gros bisous lune

Noël chez les Eppes

« Charlie ! Charlie, allez, debout, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Le mathématicien grogna et tenta d'éloigner la main de son grand frère qui le secouait :

« Allez, émerge un peu ! »

Sans ouvrir les yeux, le dormeur balbutia :

« Tu rigoles ou quoi… j'ai pas cours moi aujourd'hui. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de tes maths ! »

« Mes maths... »

Charlie ouvrit les yeux pour fixer son aîné :

« Moi qui croyais que tu venais m'apporter des cadeaux de Noël en avance ! »

« Tu crois encore au Père Noël, ma parole ! »

« Je sais déjà ce que je veux que tu m'offres ce soir là… »

Le sourire de Charlie ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il désirait. Ils échangèrent un regard qui les aurait sûrement trahis s'ils n'avaient pas été seuls :

« Allez lève-toi petit frère ! »

« Où est papa ? »

« Il s'est levé tôt pour chercher des croissants et il a un rendez vous ou je sais pas quoi ! »

« Donc tu peux au moins te faire pardonner ce réveil plutôt brutal ! »

Don secoua la tête, refusant tout net, mais il se résigna devant le regard de son cadet. Il captura ses lèvres à peine une seconde et se releva :

« Tu vas te lever maintenant ? »

Le mathématicien ferma les yeux et s'étira :

« On est quel jour ? »

« C'est quoi ce matheux qui ne sait jamais quel jour on est ? »

« Ton frère ! »

« On est le 21 décembre ! »

Il se leva en se frottant les yeux :

« Noël c'est dans 3 jour. »

Don secoua la tête :

« Allez, sous la douche, j'ai besoin de toi sur une enquête. »

« En fait je sais ce que je vais mettre dans ma liste de Noël : un nouveau frangin et un nouvel amant qui ne viendra pas me voir seulement quand il aura besoin d'aide ! »

« Désolé, Chucky. »

« Au moins viens… »

« Non, je ne t'accompagnerai pas sous la douche. »

« Tu n'es qu'un rabat joie. »

« Je suis prudent, c'est tout ! »

« C'est peut être encore pire ! »

Charlie grimaça et prit des vêtements propres dans son armoire. Don sortit en lançant :

« Je t'attends en bas… »

Une fois lavé, rasé et habillé, le matheux se rendit directement dans la cuisine, attiré par une odeur de café bien fort.

Son père était déjà revenu. Sur la table trônaient des muffins et des pains au chocolat :

« Bonjour, papa ! Tu es bien matinal. »

« Bonjour ! Eh oui, tu n'écoutes jamais, je t'ai dit hier que je recevais ce matin très tôt un entrepreneur avec qui j'ai à faire. »

Charlie se servit du café, n'écoutant déjà plus ce que son père lui racontait. Il attrapa un croissant et s'installa sur une chaise. Don lui tendit un dossier :

« On vient de nous transmettre cette affaire. Depuis une semaine, trois Pères Noël de grand magasin ont été assassinés ! »

« Tu plaisantes ? Qui voudrait tuer le Père Noël ? »

Don s'empêcha de sourire devant la réflexion naïve de son petit frère :

« Justement, c'est ce qu'on voudrait que tu découvres. C'est un tueur en série, et d'après son MO il ne va pas tarder à recommencer. Il y a eu trois victimes, la première a été tuée dans un vestiaire de magasin alors qu'elle se changeait… »

Il montra la photo, la victime à moitié habillée de rouge était affalée entre deux casiers :

« La seconde sortait d'un grand magasin et la dernière a été tuée dans une rue alors qu'elle distribuait des tracts ! »

Sur les deux photos, on pouvait voir distinctement les coups de couteau laissés par le tueur :

« On aimerait bien que tu jettes un œil, que tu nous prévoies la prochaine attaque et que tu trouves ce que signifient ces chiffres. »

Entre les photos des meurtres se baladait un papier :

562 369 7890

Charlie secoua la tête :

« Ça ne me dit rien, ce n'est pas un numéro de banque ! Ni un code simple… »

Alan se pencha sur le dossier au-dessus de son fils :

« Un code simple ? »

« L'utilisation des chiffres avec les lettres de l'alphabet. »

« C'est sa signature, il l'a laissée sur chaque Santa ! »

« Ça a probablement une signification particulière. Que dit Megan ? »

« Que notre tueur a probablement eu un traumatisme dans l'enfance, qu'il cherche peut-être à dominer sa peur, ou que c'est une vengeance qu'il cherche à assouvir encore et encore. Je t'ai recueilli toutes les données sur le lieux des meurtres, les heures et plein de détails que, je suis sûr, tu te feras un plaisir de quantifier. »

Charlie plongea son regard dans celui de son frère avec l'irrésistible envie de fondre sur ses lèvres. Il détourna les yeux, priant que son père n'ait pas remarqué leur échange silencieux :

« D'accord, je vais commencer ça. Si on me cherche, je serai dans le garage ! »

« Moi, je retourne au boulot ! Oh, si tu viens au bureau, mets un pull ! »

Le mathématicien fronça les sourcils :

« Je sais bien que c'est bientôt Noël, mais tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il neige sur LA ? »

Don se mit à rire :

« Non, un petit malin s'est introduit dans la base de données des bureaux et il s'amuse à régler la clim' comme il l'entend depuis hier soir ! On passe de 8 degrés à 30 en quelques heures ! »

« Je viendrai jeter un œil sur le serveur quand j'aurai fini ça. »

« D'accord… »

Don but son reste de café et enfila sa veste avant de sortir en criant :

« Merci, petit frère ! »

Charlie fit à peine un geste de la main et partit s'enfermer dans le garage.

Alan soupira bruyamment. Ses deux fils étaient partis, laissant leur petit-déjeuner à moitié mangé sur la table :

« Ben voyons, vas-y, moi je vais ranger tout ça ! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. »

Don entra dans les bureaux et frissonna, il resserra sa veste autour de lui et de la buée s'échappa de sa bouche quand il s'exclama :

« Pourquoi personne ne m'a trouvé ce hacker ? On va finir par y passer ! »

Une voix s'éleva derrière un bureau :

« On y travaille, mais ce gars est très doué ! »

« Charlie passera tout à l'heure voir s'il peut vous aider à… »

Un éternuement sonore retentit près de lui, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Colby s'approcha en se mouchant bruyamment :

« Tu as pas l'air en forme, Granger. »

« Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'un brusque changement de température, je m'enrhume. »

Comme pour souligner sa phrase, il se moucha de nouveau :

« Il a dit quoi notre petit génie ? »

« Il a râlé parce que je l'ai réveillé et s'est mis au travail ! Et pour le troisième corps ? »

« Aucune emprunte, pas d'indice exploitable. On a trouvé l'identité de la victime, à part ça rien qui puisse nous aider ! »

« Très bien. Toi et David, allez rendre visite à ses amis, sa famille, voir ce qu'ils peuvent nous apprendre. Moi, je vais m'occuper de la seconde victime avec Megan. »

« Ça marche… Espérons que Charlie va nous pondre une de ses théories miracles, parce qu'on patauge vraiment, là. »

« Heureusement qu'il ne t'a pas entendu dire ça ! »

Megan s'approcha. Elle portait un grand pull et une écharpe, ce qui fit rire Don :

« Tu veux une couverture en plus ? »

« C'est ça, marre-toi, Eppes, on verra quand tu auras trois arrêts de travail sur ton bureau ! »

« Allons, vous êtes tous de valeureux agents du FBI, vous ne… »

David les rejoignit et l'interrompit :

« Il ne fait pas si froid que ça ! Pendant une tempête de neige à New York, là oui, il fait froid. Mais au moins, c'était le climat qui veut ça et pas un petit con avec un ordinateur ! »

« On va le trouver. En attendant, on a plusieurs meurtres sur les bras. David, Colby, vous prenez la dernière victime. Megan, on va aller rendre visite à Madame Malias, la femme de la seconde victime. »

« D'accord, quittons vite cet immeuble. »

Don jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux collègues :

« David, si tu vois qu'il n'est pas en état d'enquêter, tu le ramènes chez lui ! »

« Compte sur moi ! »

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Don se garait devant une petite maison blanche aux volets verts. Megan frappa, et une femme leur ouvrit. Ses longs cheveux blonds n'avaient pas été coiffés depuis un moment. Elle devait avoir la cinquantaine, mais en paraissait bien plus. Elle semblait anéantie. Elle passa sur ces yeux un vieux mouchoir qu'elle tenait dans sa main et murmura d'une voix rauque :

« Oui ? »

Don sortit sa plaque :

« Madame Malias, je suis Don Eppes, du FBI. J'enquête sur la mort de votre mari. »

Elle retint un sanglot mais les laissa entrer. Megan serra chaleureusement la main qu'elle lui tendait :

« Je suis Megan Revees. »

Elle les fit entrer dans le salon où s'étalaient quelques mouchoirs et divers repas qui n'avaient pas été entamés. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, et la veuve murmura :

« Je suis désolée pour le désordre. »

Megan la rassura d'un sourire et demanda :

« Vous êtes toute seule, madame Malias ? »

« Carl et moi n'avons pas eu d'enfant… Les voisines m'apportent à manger, mais je n'ai pas envie de les voir… »

Don hocha la tête :

« Je suis sûr qu'elles comprennent. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous parler de votre mari ? Ce qu'il aimait, les gens qu'il fréquentait… »

« Carl avait quelques amis, ils jouaient au bowling tous les vendredi soir. Chaque année à Noël, il faisait du bénévolat, il jouait les Pères Noël pour les gamins des quartiers défavorisés. Il adorait les enfants… »

Elle étouffa un sanglot et continua :

« Le soir où… Où il n'est pas rentré, il devait travailler au centre pour les orphelins. Il devait recueillir les listes des tout petits. Ensuite, il allait dans les grands magasins demander quelques dons en fonction des listes… C'était un homme bien, mon mari. »

Don et Megan échangèrent un regard. Qui aurait voulu tuer un Père Noël bénévole….

Charlie ferma les yeux un instant, et se remit à écrire frénétiquement sur le tableau noir, entre les photos des meurtres et le mystérieux code. Son ventre gronda, lui rappelant une nouvelle fois qu'il avait faim. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 15h… La faim commençait à se faire sentir. Il sursauta quand la voix de Don retentit derrière lui :

« On entend ton estomac crier famine depuis l'autre bout de la rue ! »

Charlie se mit à rire :

« Justement, j'allais m'arrêter. J'ai presque fini mes calculs, je vais être en mesure de vous dire où se trouve le prochain meurtre dès que… Bonjour Megan ! »

La jeune femme entra et le salua :

« Bonjour, Charlie, je vois que vous avez bien avancé. »

« Oui, j'ai presque terminé, il faut juste que… »

« Que tu fasses une pause, petit frère. Mon père n'a pas été sur son dos de la matinée, je parie qu'il n'a rien mangé à midi ! »

« Si, j'ai mangé… Des crackers et, euuh… »

Il désigna une tablette Hershey's :

« Et du chocolat. »

Megan jeta un œil amusé à son patron, qui demanda :

« Alors, Chucky, ça avance ? »

« Oui, mais il me faut encore un peu de temps ! »

« D'accord, essaie de te concentrer sur ces numéros aussi pour… »

« Don, je te rappelle que je suis en vacances, que je fais ça pour t'aider, alors ne m'en demande pas trop ! »

« Ok, ok, fais comme tu le sens ! »

« J'aurais probablement fini tout ça et vous aurez une date et un lieu pour le prochain meurtre, c'est important... »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire, je dis que… »

Megan les observa se disputer un instant et désigna la porte de la main :

« Alan m'a proposé une tasse de café et je ne dirais pas non à un peu de caféine, alors je vous attends dans le salon ! »

« Merci, Megan. »

Elle sortit et Don s'installa sur le bureau de son frère. Il piocha dans la tablette de chocolat déjà bien entamée :

« Je fais pas ça par plaisir, Chucky, des gens meurent, j'ai besoin de ton aide et… »

« Je sais… Je sais… C'est juste que… »

« Quoi ? »

Charlie ferma les yeux :

« En ce moment tu ne viens que pour me donner du boulot, tu t'en rends compte ? Et tu deviens de plus en plus exigeant… C'était quand la dernière fois qu'on a eu un moment tranquille, tous les deux ? La dernière fois qu'on a fait l'amour ? Ou qu'on est simplement restés ensemble à ne rien faire ?»

« C'était y a… »

Don se mit à réfléchir, cherchant les réponses que son frère attendait :

« C'était il y a longtemps, Don ! »

« J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci et… »

« Ah non, non, tu ne me la fais pas à moi ! Cette même réponse que tu servais à tes ex, tu ne me la sers pas à moi. »

Don s'approcha, et le prit dans ses bras. Aussitôt Charlie se blottit contre son frère, il déposa un baiser dans le coup de son aîné. Celui-ci oublia toute prudence et prit ses lèvres avec fièvre.

Enfin, Charlie retrouvait la bouche de son amant. La saveur du chocolat mélangé au goût indéfinissable de son frère le fit frissonner. C'était chaque fois la même chose : l'amour, l'interdit et la passion leur faisaient oublier tout le reste.

Son frère… Son amant…

En quatre ans, les choses avaient bien changé. Ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble et à se supporter en tant que frères. Ils étaient devenus amis, puis amants, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne l'ait vu venir. C'était arrivé comme ça, après une énième dispute, ils avaient bien été obligés de s'avouer que les sentiments étranges qu'ils avaient tous les deux l'un envers l'autre avaient terni leur relation pendant des années.

Au départ, ils s'étaient violemment débattus contre leur envie, leur pulsion qui les poussaient l'un vers l'autre. Et puis ils avaient fini par l'accepter, la peur au ventre d'être découverts.

Haletant, Charlie quitta les lèvres de son frère, pour enfouir son visage dans sa nuque. Il y déposa ses lèvres et se releva :

« Je ferais mieux de finir ça, et toi, tu ferais mieux de rejoindre Megan, elle va t'attendre ! »

Don inspira et passa sa main dans les boucles de son frère :

« Ouais, j'y vais ! »

Il allait sortir mais se ravisa :

« Et Chucky, mange quelque chose, tu veux ! »

Charlie fit un geste de la main, déjà replongé dans ses calculs :

« Ouais, ouais… »

Il attrapa le mystérieux code et se mit à réfléchir. Quand il releva la tête, une heure avait passé et il avait toujours aussi faim. Il se dirigea vers le salon et son cœur manqua un battement quand il entendit la voix de sa mère :

_« Allons, Charlie, c'est la même chose, qu'il y ait les roues ou non… »_

Il s'approcha encore. Assis sur le canapé devant la télé, Alan regardait un vieux film. Sa mère était à l'écran, il se tenait à coté d'elle, âgé d'à peine 5 ans, un casque de vélo sur la tête et tout l'attirail de protection sur ses coudes et genoux. Il s'approcha du canapé et murmura :

« Papa ? »

« Charlie ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sortes du garage de sitôt ! »

« C'est quoi, ce film ? »

Alan appuya sur pause pour lui répondre :

« Oh, ça… Je cherchais des décorations et je suis tombé sur cette vieille K7. J'avais offert ce caméscope à ta mère pour Noël et elle n'arrêtait pas de vous filmer ! »

« J'ai quel âge là-dessus ? »

« Oh, laisse-moi réfléchir… C'était en 85, tu avais 7 ans ! Tu te souviens de ce vélo ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas ! »

« On te l'avait offert pour Noël, c'était une petite merveille mais tu ne voulais pas monter dessus ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il n'y avait pas de petites roues. »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non… »

Charlie, peu convaincu qu'il avait encore besoin de petites roues à son vélo à 7 ans, ordonna gentiment :

« Vas-y, mets en route. »

Le film démarra et Margaret se pencha sur son fils :

_« Je t'assure, Charlie, je resterai tout près de toi. »_

_L'enfant secoua vivement la tête, la maman se releva et dit à la caméra :_

_« Je crois que c'est inutile… »_

_Don entra alors dans le champ. Jouant les grands frères protecteurs, il se pencha sur son cadet :_

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Chucky, c'est qu'un vélo. »_

_« Je peux pas tenir dessus ! »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Newton et la loi de la gravité, ça te dit quelque chose ? »_

_« Non mais tu plaisantes ? Comment tu crois qu'il y est arrivé, Newton, sous son pommier ? »_

_Le jeune Charlie regardait son frère, dubitatif, alors celui-ci continua :_

_« Il y est quand même pas allé à pied, il a pris son vélo… »_

_« Tu te fiches de moi ? »_

_« Bien sûr que non, et lui il avait pas de petites roues, tu imagines l'un des plus grands savants de son époque avec un vélo de bébé ? Allez, grimpe… »_

_Sous l'œil de leurs parents et du caméscope, Don aida son frère à monter sur la bicyclette. Il le poussa légèrement, et Charlie se mit à pédaler, son aîné courant derrière lui. Margaret applaudit, fière de son benjamin autant que de son premier né. Arrivé en bas de la rue, le cycliste poussa un cri étrange, dérapa et tomba. Don se précipita au moment même où son frère hurlait à pleins poumons_.

Le film s'arrêta d'un coup. Les parents s'étaient eux aussi précipités vers le jeune blessé :

« Que c'est-il passé ensuite ? »

Alan se mit à rire :

« On t'avait mis des genouillères, des coudières et un casque ! C'est le menton qui a pris. Don t'a porté jusqu'à la maison, t'a soigné et t'a remis sur ton vélo juste après. »

« Je suis remonté dessus ? »

« Bien sûr, ton frère te l'avait demandé ! Il a dit que quand on fait une chute de cheval, on remonte à cheval. Tu lui as très justement fait remarquer que c'était un vélo, et que son invention datait de bien longtemps après la mort de Newton. »

« Mais je l'ai fait quand même ? »

« Tu as toujours fait ce que ton grand frère te demandait. Tu remarqueras que rien n'a changé ! »

Charlie retint difficilement les pensées qui lui traversaient la tête. Bien sûr que certaines choses avaient changé : ses sentiments pour son frère, son désir de l'avoir toujours près de lui, et ce n'était plus seulement son frère qu'il attendait, qu'il idolâtrait, mais aussi son amant. Et ça faisait une grande différence…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se fit un sandwich, écoutant à moitié les souvenirs de leur enfance innocente que racontait son père.

Charlie entra dans les bureaux du FBI et se mit à grelotter. Il se rappela alors le précieux conseil de son aîné : prendre un pull. Mais il avait oublié, bien sûr. Don l'avait appelé alors qu'il finissait son casse-croûte ; un nouveau cadavre de Père Noël avait été retrouvé. Il avait pris sa voiture et filé jusqu'au FBI.

Son ordinateur serré contre lui dans le vain espoir de se réchauffer, il entra dans la salle de conférence. Colby et David étaient déjà installés. Ils le saluèrent chaleureusement et le mathématicien fit de même. Il déposa son ordinateur et l'alluma :

« J'ai découvert ce qu'étaient nos mystérieux numéros ! »

David tapa sur son épaule :

« Bien joué, Charlie ! Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, un code de banque ouuuu… »

Colby se moucha bruyamment et demanda :

« Allez, ne te fais pas prier. »

Le mathématicien prit enfin le temps d'observer son ami. Le nez rouge, une écharpe autour du cou, il semblait mal en point. David secoua la tête et répondit à la question muette du petit génie :

« Don t'a parlé de notre hacker. Là tu es bien tombé, il ne fait pas trop froid, mais ça peut changer d'ici 10 minutes ! »

« J'avais dit à Don que je le chercherai, je le ferai dès que je vous aurai montré ça. »

Le code apparut sur l'écran :

« En fait c'est un numéro de… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Son frère venait d'entrer dans la salle, leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et Charlie se demanda comment il était possible de tomber aussi amoureux de son propre frère. Colby le secoua doucement :

« Hé, Charlie est-ce que ça va ? »

Le mathématicien se reprit en quelques instants. Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de dire :

« Je disais, c'est le numéro d'un dossier. »

David le regarda, étonné :

« Quel genre de dossier ? »

« C'est la classification des dossiers sociaux ! »

« Donc, notre gars est passé par le service de protection de l'enfance ! Ou du moins a un rapport avec l'un de leurs dossiers ! »

Colby éternua et ajouta :

« Avec ce numéro et un mandat, on va pouvoir le consulter et en apprendre un peu plus sur notre nouvel ami. »

Megan se leva :

« Je vais appeler le procureur pour le mandat ! »

Don s'approcha de son frère et lui tapa sur l'épaule :

« Bien joué, petit frère. »

Charlie grelotta de nouveau et marmonna :

« Je vais jeter un œil à votre serveur et trouver votre hacker ! »

Colby éternua :

« C'est moi ou la température a encore changé ? »

David secoua la tête :

« Non, je dirais qu'on est passé en dessous de 10, là maintenant. »

Charlie frissonna une nouvelle fois. Don secoua la tête :

« Je t'avais dit de prendre un pull ! »

« J'ai oublié… »

Don enleva sa veste et la donna à son frère. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Et Charlie passa le vêtement de son frère sur son t-shirt et sur sa propre veste bien trop légère. Aussitôt, une douce chaleur l'envahit…

De l'autre côté de la vitre, assise à son bureau, Megan n'eut aucun mal à obtenir le mandat. Elle contacta ensuite les services sociaux. Alors que le disque d'accueil tournait en boucle, elle vit Charlie sortir de la salle de conférence et se diriger vers les bureaux de ses collègues qui étaient chargés de trouver le hacker. Son attention se tourna de nouveau vers le téléphone quand elle eut enfin un interlocuteur…

Don observa Charlie sortir de la salle, puis David et Colby. Il se tourna alors vers l'écran où défilaient les photos des meurtres. La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et Megan entra :

« J'ai obtenu le mandat et j'ai appelé les services sociaux, ils nous faxent le dossier… »

Le patron hocha simplement la tête en disant :

« Ce type est en colère ! Dix-sept coups de couteau sur chaque victime, c'est énorme ! »

« Je ne crois pas que notre gars connaissait les hommes qu'il a tués. C'est une vengeance qu'il tente d'accomplir ! »

« Il n'aurait pas eu les cadeaux qu'il voulait l'année dernière ? »

« Peut-être, qui sait. En parlant de cadeaux, j'ai besoin d'aide, je ne sais pas quoi offrir à ton frère. Et j'ai pourtant réussi à trouver pour Larry ! »

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? »

Elle allait répondre quand la clim' s'arrêta d'un coup dans un bruit sourd. Elle se remit en marche aussitôt et une douce chaleur s'éleva dans les bureaux :

« On dirait que ton frère a réussi ! »

« Il réussit toujours ce qu'il entreprend. »

Colby entra dans la salle, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Don, j'adore ton frère ! Il est génial, fais-moi penser à lui acheter un énorme cadeau de Noël ! »

David entra à son tour, tout aussi joyeux :

« Ouais, moi aussi je vais mettre Charlie sur ma liste de Noël. Les services sociaux viennent de nous faxer le dossier, vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il contient ! »

Le mathématicien les rejoignit et posa la veste de son frère sur une chaise :

« J'ai trouvé votre hacker… L'agent Medek va envoyer une équipe. J'ai renforcé le pare-feu pour tout ce qui est électrique, normalement il ne devrait plus y avoir de surprise. »

Colby lui tapa sur l'épaule :

« Merci ! Vraiment, merci ! »

« Allez, arrêtez de lui lancer des fleurs, sinon je vais devoir moi aussi lui faire un cadeau génial. Dis-nous ce que contient le dossier, David. »

« Eric Quinn, 33 ans, il a été placé en foyer à 13 ans ! Après une horrible histoire la veille de Noël. Son père, Emett Quinn, qui venait de se faire virer du grand magasin où il travaillait comme Père Noël, est rentré chez lui complètement soûl. Il a frappé sa femme une fois de trop. Il l'a cognée, elle est tombée sur le rebord de la table de la cuisine, elle est morte sur le coup, tout ça sous les yeux de son fils. »

Il reprit son souffle et continua :

« Fou de rage, Eric a attrapé un couteau de cuisine et a tué son père de 17 coups en pleine poitrine. »

Megan hocha la tête :

« Comme nos Pères Noël ! »

« Exact. »

« Il doit y avoir un déclencheur, quelque chose qui lui a rappelé cette soirée, et il tente de tuer son père encore et encore… »

Don prit le dossier et l'étudia un instant :

« Eric a 33 ans cette année… David, regarde s'il est marié ! »

David prit l'ordinateur et sortit son dossier :

« Bien joué ! Il est en instance de divorce, il aurait levé la main sur sa femme… »

Megan se leva :

« Le voilà notre déclencheur, il a peur de devenir comme son père, donc il le tue sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et pour qu'on l'en empêche, inconsciemment, il nous laisse tous les indices possibles pour qu'on le trouve…»

Don hocha la tête et demanda :

« Est-ce qu'on a une adresse ? »

« Euuh, oui ! »

« Alors nous allons rendre visite à monsieur Quinn ! »

Charlie regarda les agents du FBI sortir. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, pouvoir se blottir contre son frère. C'était sûrement égoïste de sa part de vouloir le garder près de lui tout le temps… Mais leurs moments volés étaient si brefs qu'ils laissaient toujours un goût amer dans sa bouche…

Il s'installa devant son ordinateur pour chasser ces pensées. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques calculs à effectuer pour trouver le lieu et l'heure d'un éventuel prochain meurtre, juste au cas où…

Plongé dans son travail, il ne vit pas l'heure passer. Quand il releva enfin le nez, David lui tendait une tasse de café :

« Quand êtes-vous revenus ? »

« Il y a quelques minutes, notre suspect n'était pas chez lui ! Il fallait s'en douter. »

Le mathématicien hocha la tête et David lui tendit de nouveau la tasse :

« Merci. »

« Alors dis-moi, Charlie, comment se passe Noël chez les Eppes ? »

Il réfléchit un instant et répondit :

« En famille, devant un repas frugal et une dinde, trop cuite en général… Et ensuite, le match, pour finir par ouvrir les cadeaux…Tu vas dans ta famille pour les fêtes ? »

« Pas cette année, malheureusement ! »

« Dommage ! Et Colby ? »

« Pareil, nous somme deux pauvres âmes condamnées à manger un plateau télé le jour de Noël… »

Le plus jeune des Eppes se mit à rire :

« Ca tombe bien, parce que mon père vous invite tous les deux, ainsi que Megan, à partager notre repas… »

« Vraiment ? Alors ça c'est génial, parce que j'ai menti pour le plateau télé, c'est Colby qui allait faire la cuisine, et c'était peut-être un peu trop risqué… »

Charlie se mit à rire et David sortit. Don fronça les sourcils en entrant :

« Pourquoi David a-t-il l'air si heureux ? »

« Parce qu'il va manger de la dinde trop cuite à Noël ! »

« Papa les a invités ? »

« Disons qu'il n'est pas encore au courant, mais oui, ils ont été invités par notre patriarche… »

« Je veux être là quand tu lui annonceras la nouvelle ! »

« Oui, ça va être drôle… Et je ne parle même pas de Larry, qui a décidé que cette année il ferait la bûche lui-même pour éviter tout ce qui pourrait être à base de colorants alimentaires. »

Il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel les deux frères imaginaient probablement l'aspect final que pourrait avoir la bûche, et ils éclatèrent de rire. L'ordinateur du mathématicien se mit à biper, brisant ce moment de complicité :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Les calculs que tu voulais pour le prochain meurtre. »

« On va en avoir besoin ! Ça dit quoi ? »

« J'ai recoupé toutes les données que tu m'a fournies concernant le MO de notre tueur, et voilà les deux plus fortes probabilités pour les prochaines victimes. »

Il prit la télécommande et afficha ses résultats à l'écran :

« Les Pères Noël des grands magasins Jimmy Choo et ceux de Enderle Center ont respectivement 60 % et 40 % de probabilité d'être choisis par Quinn. »

« Quand ? »

« Demain. D'après mes calculs, il frappera entre 20 h et 21 h »

« Bien, je vais avertir tout le monde et mettre deux équipes en alerte. »

Don allait sortir mais s'arrêta :

« Vu que notre tueur n'opérera que demain, je vais dire à Colby et aux autres de rentrer chez eux se reposer, ils sont sur les dents depuis hier soir ! Et puis…»

« Et puis ? »

« On rentrera aussi… »

« Papa est à la maison et je n'ai pas la force de me comporter comme ton frère en ce moment… »

« Allons à l'appartement, alors. »

Son cadet hocha la tête et prépara ses affaires pendant que son frère prévenait son équipe.

C'était le cadeau de Don qui lui posait le plus de soucis, comme chaque année. Que pouvez-vous bien offrir à un frère avec qui vous avez des relations plus qu'ambiguës ?

Il fallait quelque chose de spécial…

« On y va ? »

Il sortit de ses pensées et le suivit. Il l'observa pendant qu'il conduisait. Ces dernières semaines, il lui avait vraiment manqué, pas son aîné mais son amant. Don était assez avare en gestes tendres et en mots doux quand ils étaient seuls. Il s'y était fait. Son aîné l'aimait, il le savait même s'il ne le disait pas. Mais ces derniers temps, ils ne se voyaient plus qu'en présence d'autres personnes : leur père, ses élèves, les coéquipiers du FBI, Larry…

Charlie se sentait parfois stupide d'avoir autant besoin son frère, mais leur situation n'était pas simple. S'ils n'avaient pas été du même sang, peut-être que… Non, ils l'étaient et ne le regrettaient pas…

« On est arrivés, Chucky ! A quoi tu pensais ? »

« Rien d'important. Est-ce que tu as fini tes achats de Noël ? »

« Presque ! »

« Et les paquets cadeaux ? »

« Quels paquets cadeaux ? Je n'ai pas le temps, vous aurez des cadeaux, c'est déjà bien je trouve… »

« Je vois, je vais les faire. »

« Tu dis ça uniquement pour savoir ce que je t'ai acheté ! »

Le sourire de Charlie ne laissait vraiment aucun doute sur ses véritables intentions. Don entra dans son appartement et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer :

« Tu veux une bière ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête en murmurant :

« On ne va nulle part n'est-ce pas ? »

« On est rentrés pour rester ici, je… »

« Non je veux dire, entre nous ça sera toujours comme ça, jamais autrement… »

« Je serai toujours ton frère, Charlie, ça on ne peut pas le changer ! Et on ne peut pas changer les gens non plus… »

« Et toi ? »

« Quoi, moi ? »

« Tu ne changeras pas… »

« De quoi tu parles, Chucky ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi, Don ! J'ai besoin de passer du temps avec toi… »

« On est tout le temps ensemble ! »

« Non ! On est tout le temps ensemble avec plein de monde autour. J'ai besoin d'être ton frère autant que ton amant, tu comprends ? »

L'aîné secoua la tête :

« J'essaie juste de faire en sorte que tout aille bien ! Je ne veux pas que les autres… »

« Je voudrais que tu penses à nous et pas qu'aux autres. »

« D'accord, et comment tu justifies que tu passes tes nuits ici ou que tu passes tout ton temps avec ton frère ? »

« Je ne le fais pas ! Qui ira imaginer ce qui se passe entre nous… »

« Et papa, tu lui diras quoi si tu découches ? »

Charlie soupira et frappa au cœur du problème :

« Tu t'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui se passe entre nous te dérange… »

Don prit quelques minutes avant de répondre :

« Ça fait quatre ans… Je l'ai accepté… »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Je me contente de ce que j'ai, Charlie. Aux yeux des autres on ne sera jamais autre chose que des frères. J'essaie juste de… »

« Ne pas te sentir trop frustré ? »

« Je crois, oui. »

« Et moi, tu y as pensé ? Tu t'es muré dans ton travail sans même me parler. On peut trouver une solution ensemble, non ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais on va trouver ! Je veux passer du temps avec toi… »

Son aîné l'attira à lui et le serra. Leur première étreinte depuis une éternité. Avide, Charlie déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette chaleur, ce désir brûlant qui naissait au creux de ses reins le rendait fou. Son frère… _Tu as toujours fait ce que ton grand frère te demandait_… Les paroles de son père résonnaient dans son esprit. Don était tout pour lui et il l'avait toujours été. Il frissonna quand la main de son amant prit possession de sa nuque. Cette main électrisa tout son corps, ils furent obligés de s'éloigner pour reprendre leur souffle. Ne supportant pas que son frère reste éloigné de lui, Charlie enfouit son visage dans son cou comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Il déposa de légers baisers sur sa clavicule et puis remonta doucement dans son cou. Il le sentit frémir. Il aimait le faire vibrer, c'était le seul moment où Don perdait vraiment le contrôle et c'est ce qui lui manquait aussi.

Lui, le grand mathématicien, avait perdu le compte des jours. Il lui semblait que son frère ne l'avait pas touché comme ça depuis des mois… Don reprit possession de sa bouche, semblant aussi penser que leur dernière étreinte datait de trop longtemps, et passa à la vitesse supérieure. Ses mains détachèrent d'un geste expert la boucle de sa ceinture.

Charlie lui attrapa les mains et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, en tentant comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait là d'oublier que de nombreuses femmes y étaient passées bien avant que son frère ne lui appartienne.

Bien décidé à ne pas en rester là, celui-ci lui enleva sa veste et son t-shirt d'un même mouvement. Avide, son grand frère posa ses lèvres sur la peau qu'il venait de dévoiler, le faisant frémir de désir. Ses lèvres sur sa peau nue étaient brûlantes, ses mains audacieuses se glissaient juste à l'entrée de son jean mais sans jamais aller plus bas.

Quand la langue de son aîné entra en contact avec l'un de ses tétons, il retint un gémissement de plaisir.

Don le poussa sur le lit. Le sourire aux lèvres, il lui fit lever les fesses pour le débarrasser de son jean et de ses baskets qui étaient devenus bien trop encombrants. Son regard sur son corps totalement nu et sur son sexe bandé lui donna chaud, très chaud…

Impatient, Charlie attira son amant à lui pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il explora de la langue cette bouche offerte et grogna quand Don s'écarta de lui juste le temps d'enlever son pull, ses chaussures et son pantalon.

Mais il ne resta pas éloigné longtemps. Il se pencha de nouveau sur lui, parcourant son torse de sa langue comme la première fois… Comme s'il voulait le découvrir encore et encore.

Charlie passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son frère, appuyant la caresse qu'il lui prodiguait, il descendait encore et encore avec une lenteur exagérée, il s'attarda un instant sur son nombril avant de remonter doucement. Le cadet gronda de frustration puis de plaisir quand enfin la main de son frère prit son érection douloureuse. Il frissonna violemment quand son aîné vint l'embrasser juste en dessous de l'oreille, tout en évitant tout mouvement sur son sexe tendu. Il n'en pouvait plus et Don prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer. Sa main restait immobile sur lui, alors que sa langue continuait de l'explorer, léchant l'un de ses lobes, laissant une traînée brûlante sur son torse…

Il allait finir par exploser avant même que les choses n'aient vraiment commencé, son frère le rendait dingue ! N'en pouvant plus, il bougea le bassin dans le vain espoir que son amant amorce le moindre mouvement. Mais tout ce qu'il provoqua fut un petit rire qui résonna tout près de son oreille. La main sur son érection resserra sa prise, mais sans pour autant bouger d'un millimètre. D'une voix rauque pleine de désir et de frustration, Charlie murmura :

« Don… »

Son frère le tortura un peu plus, ne répondant pas à sa supplique. Il descendit de nouveau et cette fois ce n'est pas sa langue qui prit possession de son téton, mais ses dents.

Le cadet se cambra autant à la rencontre de la bouche de son aîné qu'à celle de sa main toujours figée sur son sexe de plus en plus douloureux.

Il poussa un hurlement de soulagement mêlé de plaisir quand enfin son amant consentit à bouger. Ses doigts étaient remontés doucement sur lui, et une vague de plaisir déferla dans tout son corps. Puis une autre quand il répéta le mouvement. Etait-il possible qu'il ait oublié à quel point son frère était doué ? Un froid intense l'envahit quand la main de son frère quitta son membre.

Ses mains le caressèrent, et puis d'une simple pression il le fit tourner sur le ventre. Le contact dur du matelas sur son sexe douloureux le fit gémir. Sachant parfaitement ce que son frère attendait, il se redressa un peu. Don s'attaqua à son dos et sa langue continua inlassablement son exploration toujours aussi brûlante. La frustration était à son comble. Comme son frère ne se décidait pas, le cadet prit les choses en main. Il se pencha sur la table de chevet et attrapa le tube de lubrifiant qui s'y trouvait toujours. Le rire de son amant le fit rougir, il fut bien content de ne pas croiser le regard amusé que son aîné affichait sûrement.

Charlie plongea son nez dans l'oreille de son frère et inspira l'odeur qui l'imprégnait. Etre entre ses draps et dans ses bras, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait toujours…

Don déboucha le tube et enduisit ses doigts de gel. Il s'agenouilla entre les jambes de son cadet et commença à lubrifier son anus simplement en passant sa main entre ses fesses. Les gémissements de son frère étaient étouffés par l'oreiller. Bien décidé à l'entendre, il approfondit sa caresse en introduisant un de ses doigts dans son corps brûlant de désir. Cette fois, le cri de plaisir qu'il poussa lui parvint. Il avait torturé son frère, l'avait fait languir, mais son petit jeu s'était retourné contre lui. Il était prêt à exploser, il se força néanmoins à la patience. Tout en caressant le dos tendu de son cadet, il passa à la vitesse supérieure, glissant un second doigt dans l'orifice déjà prêt à l'accueillir.

Bouillonnant de désir, il ne put résister plus longtemps quand la voix de son cadet quémanda :

« Je t'en priiie… »

Il guida son érection à la place de ses doigts, et comme à chaque fois eut le souffle coupé. Le corps de son petit frère était fait pour le recevoir. Avec douceur, il s'allongea sur lui en se retenant à la seule force de ses bras. Charlie haletait. Don voulait l'entendre gémir puis crier son désir. Il commença de lents va-et-vient, bien décidé à faire durer ce moment où ils ne faisaient qu'un.

A chaque mouvement de reins, les sons qui sortaient de la gorge de son frère devenaient plus graves, plus envoûtants. Don plongea un peu plus en lui, et se pencha un peu plus pour lui mordre la nuque. Son cadet grogna et se cambra, un geste qui avait pour but de le rendre fou.

Incapable de résister, il reprit ses mouvements, d'abord lents et puissants, et puis de plus en plus rapides et empressés. Leurs cris de plaisir emplissaient la pièce. La sueur perlait sur le dos de son frère, il se pencha et lécha l'une des gouttes qui glissait entre ses épaules.

Il accéléra un peu plus ses va-et-vient, sentant des faiblesses dans ses bras. Le corps de son frère se cambra une nouvelle fois et il se libéra, tâchant la couverture bleue qui ornait son lit.

Don ne tarda pas à suivre, libérant des flots de sperme dans le corps de son cadet. N'ayant plus assez de force pour se retenir, il se laissa tomber sur le dos de son amant, mêlant un peu plus leur sueur.

Le souffle court, il se retira et s'allongea sur le dos en frissonnant de froid. Charlie vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son visage et sa respiration était saccadée. Il l'entoura d'un de ses bras et lui caressa le dos doucement. Il sortit de ses pensées quand son frère murmura :

« Ça devrait être comme ça plus souvent… »

Don plongea son regard dans le sien, et le mathématicien ajouta :

« Moi, dans tes bras. Ça devrait arriver plus souvent. »

« On trouvera une solution. »

Son cadet hocha la tête :

« Je te crois… »

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, enlacés, leurs mains se mêlant et caressant leur corps joints…

Le téléphone sonnait. C'était toujours comme ça, chaque fois qu'il était dans les bras de Don son maudit portable finissait toujours par les réveiller. L'information mit du temps à monter à son esprit embrumé, mais il se rendit enfin compte que ce n'était pas la sonnerie de son frère mais la sienne. Il se redressa et son aîné grogna. Nu comme un ver, le mathématicien traversa la chambre à la recherche de sa veste. Il mit la main dessus et décrocha :

« Allô ? »

« Charlie ? »

La voix de son père le glaça :

« Papa… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Je me lève ce matin, je vais te réveiller et tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre, j'étais mort d'inquiétude ! »

Charlie tenta de s'éclaircir les idées et d'inventer très vite un mensonge :

« Euh, il fallait pas, je suis chez Don, je me suis endormi sur son canapé pendant qu'on tentait de résoudre son affaire. »

« Et tu pouvais pas m'appeler et me dire que tu dormais chez ton frère ? »

Il inventa :

« J'y ai pensé mais trop tard, je me suis dit que je n'allais pas te réveiller, ça n'arrange pas ton humeur quand tu es réveillé au milieu de la nuit… »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, mon humeur ? »

« Oui, je me doute, mais tu pourras me le dire de vive voix, je vais passer me changer avant de retourner aux bureaux du FBI ! »

« Eh bien tu as intérêt à être là dans moins d'une heure pour me préparer le petit-déjeuner ! »

« Oui, papa ! »

Il raccrocha et soupira. La cohabitation avec son père devenait de plus en plus pesante. Il l'adorait, bien sûr, mais en habitant avec lui, il lui était impossible de vivre vraiment sa vie. Ou plutôt sa relation incestueuse avec son aîné.

Deux bras l'entourèrent, et son frère l'embrassa dans le cou :

« Il est très en colère ? »

« Rien qu'un petit-déjeuner ne puisse lui faire oublier. »

« Bien dormi ? »

« Dans tes bras, toujours ! Et puis le réveil n'est pas si mal non plus… »

Il se colla un peu plus contre le torse puissant de son aîné :

« Et puis cette fois, tu ne pourras pas refuser de m'accompagner sous la douche… »

Don hocha la tête et suivit son frère dans la salle de bain.

Alan accrocha les dernières décorations qui se trouvaient dans la boite et observa le tout. Le salon était joliment décoré. Des guirlandes, des boules, des sapins, des Pères Noël et des étoiles ornaient maintenant la pièce. Il ne restait que le sapin, qui venait d'être livré le matin même. Mais c'était le travail de ses fils de le décorer, comme chaque année.

Il espérait vraiment qu'ils ne dérogeraient pas à la tradition.

La porte s'ouvrit et son cadet entra, suivi de son frère :

« Ah vous voilà tous les deux, vous en avez mis du temps à arriver ! »

Charlie détourna les yeux, incapable de fixer son père. Il changea de sujet :

« Tu as tout décoré, c'est superbe ! »

Alan observa encore la pièce :

« Oui, sauf le sapin, c'est votre boulot ! »

Don secoua la tête :

« Tu sais papa, ça dépendra de notre affaire en cours… »

« Ton histoire de Père Noël, là ? Eh bien tâche de la régler avant demain matin, parce que vous avez le sapin à préparer, vos chaussettes à accrocher et les guirlandes à placer sur le toit. Je fais déjà le dîner, je ne peux pas tout faire ! »

« En parlant du dîner, papa, euuh… »

Don s'amusa de la situation :

« Eh bien quoi ? »

« J'ai invité quelques personnes de plus… »

« Oohh, une petite amie ? »

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! J'ai invité Colby, David et Megan… »

« Tu ne l'avais pas déjà fait ? Ils font partie de la famille, bien sûr qu'ils sont les bienvenus. Et puis Larry avait déjà invité Megan, je te signale ! »

« Ah bon ? Il ne m'avait rien dit ! C'est fou ça, personne ne me dit jamais rien à moi, c'est quand même ma maison… »

Pendant que Charlie se plaignait, le patriarche se tourna vers son aîné :

« Et toi, tu as invité une fille, mon fils… »

Le sourire de Don avait disparu :

« Euh non papa, tu sais avec mon boulot, et euuh… Enfin je n'ai pas le temps, tu le sais bien… »

« Vous allez finir vieux garçons tous les deux ! Vous n'êtes plus tout jeunes, vous savez et… »

Le mathématicien coupa la parole à son père pour ne pas en entendre plus :

« Bon, je vais aller me changer, sinon on va être en retard. »

Charlie sortit ou plutôt fuit la pièce.

Il se changea en tentant de ne pas penser à son père, à son désir de les voir mariés et pères à leur tour…

Il s'habilla bien vite et rejoignit son aîné. Ils filèrent aussi rapidement que possible… La voix de leur père leur hurlant :

« Vous deviez pas faire le petit-déjeuner ? »

Dans les bureaux du FBI une bonne ambiance régnait, chaque personne qu'ils croisaient remerciait Charlie d'avoir réglé leur problème de hacker. Don était toujours aussi surpris de voir à quel point son petit frère s'était intégré.

Megan, David et Colby étaient déjà à leur poste. La jeune femme s'approcha, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Charlie, tu sais que tu es génial, tout le monde est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui grâce à toi… »

Son cadet piqua un fard :

« Je n'ai fait que trouver le… »

Colby lui tapa dans le dos. Il avait laissé tomber l'écharpe, mais son nez restait passablement rouge :

« Ouais, je vais pouvoir soigner ce fichu rhume ! Oh, et puis merci pour l'invitation. Est-ce qu'on doit apporter quelque chose ? »

« Non, juste vous, on aura tout ce qu'il faut, la dinde trop cuite, les pommes au four, etc.»

L'aîné secoua la tête :

« Depuis que c'est mon père qui cuisine le dîner, ce fichu volatile s'acharne toujours à être trop cuit… »

Les agents se regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre ce qui faisait rire leur patron et son frère. David reprit son sérieux et tendit un dossier à Don :

« Nos équipes sont prêtes pour ce soir. A laquelle est-ce qu'on se joindra ? »

« Charlie, c'était 60 % pour Jimmy Choo, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, c'est ça ! »

« Alors c'est là qu'on ira… »

« Je vais encore vérifier mes calculs… »

« Bien… »

Don se tourna vers son équipe :

« Nous, on va tenter de trouver notre meurtrier avant ce soir ! Et je veux qu'on garde un contact radio avec les équipes qui sont sur les sites ! »

Charlie venait de passer des heures à refaire tous ses calculs, pas pour être sûr, non simplement parce qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Son regard était irrésistiblement attiré par son frère qui passait, repassait ou donnait des ordres à son équipe. Chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait du coin de l'œil, il relevait la tête, et des tonnes de questions lui emplissaient l'esprit. Il tentait vainement de trouver une solution, pour qu'il puisse passer plus de temps ensemble ou même, pourquoi pas, vivre ensemble.

Il s'imagina un instant se présenter devant leur patriarche et dire _Papa, je vais vivre avec Don…_ La suite de la conversation était inévitable. _Quelle drôle d'idée, pourquoi ?_ Et là, il n'avait pas de réponse, enfin pas de réponse qui conviendrait à leur père ou à leurs amis.

Plus Noël approchait, et plus il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de remplacer le cadeau qu'il avait prévu d'offrir à son père par l'acte de vente de la maison…

Après tout, il pouvait la lui offrir et… Et quoi, aller vivre chez son frère, bien sûr, et personne ne trouverait ça bizarre…

Il soupira et refixa son attention sur le tableau, sans vraiment savoir où il en était. Il effaça de nouveau le tableau et recommença.

Une heure plus tard, il sursauta quand la voix de son frère retentit près de lui :

« Alors, tes calculs donnent toujours les mêmes résultats ? »

« Euh… Oui… Je les ai refaits qu'une fois, mais oui… »

« Une fois ? Charlie, tu as passé tout l'après-midi ici, tu n'as même pas touché au repas que Megan t'a apporté. »

« J'ai… »

« Je vois ! Ça va être l'heure, tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« Ouais, je viens… »

Don lui fit mettre un gilet pare-balles et l'emmena dans la voiture.

Charlie fut surpris de voir que la nuit était déjà tombée. Les rues étaient lumineuses, chaque boutique était décorée et les gens semblaient pressés mais joyeux…

Les lumières du magasin Jimmy Choo étaient visibles du bout de la rue. A peine arrivé, son frère descendit de voiture et rejoignit ses hommes. Discrètement, il donna ses ordres, et il remonta dans le véhicule :

« On va aller se placer à l'une des sorties du personnel avec l'équipe 2. »

La ruelle était déserte, le genre d'impasse qui ne sert qu'à entreposer les poubelles et où, dans les films, de malheureuses jeunes filles se font égorger…

Le silence dans la voiture n'était troublé que par la radio et les agents du FBI qui lançaient des RAS.

« Quelle heure avais-tu prévue ? »

« Elle vont en croissant, chaque meurtre s'est déroulé un peu plus tard que le précédent. Cette fois-ci ce devrait être vers 22 h. »

Charlie regarda sa montre : 21 h 30.

Une porte s'ouvrit et un homme en tunique bleue sortit. Il alluma une cigarette et sortit son téléphone portable. La radio grésilla, faisant sursauter le mathématicien :

_« Suspect en vue à l'intérieur du magasin… »_

Don sortit en trombe, suivi d'une dizaine d'agents. Charlie descendit à son tour mais resta à l'écart dans le grand magasin. Les fédéraux tenaient en joue un homme, assez grand, blond, les yeux exorbités. Dans sa main droite, il tenait un couteau impressionnant.

Les hommes du FBI s'étaient placés entre le Père Noël du grand magasin et l'assassin. Autant pour le protéger lui que les deux fillettes, des jumelles, qu'il serrait dans ses bras. Les deux enfants semblaient terrorisées. Les agents éloignaient les clients aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

Charlie serra les dents quand son aîné rangea son arme et s'approcha de Quinn :

« Posez votre arme, Eric, vous ne vous en sortirez pas. »

« Je dois le faire, il faut qu'il paie, vous comprenez ! »

L'homme était nerveux, il tremblait et sa main se resserra sur le couteau. Il cherchait visiblement une échappatoire, ses yeux allaient des membres du FBI aux portes de secours :

« Nous sommes là pour vous aider ! Regardez, vous effrayez les enfants… »

Quinn les observa. Don fit un léger signe à l'un de ses collègues, qui courut jusqu'à l'assassin et le ceintura.

En quelques minutes, l'homme fut emmené, les deux fillettes rendues à leurs parents et les clients rassurés. Les fédéraux regagnèrent leur voiture.

Don s'approcha de Charlie, qui ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« J'ai horreur quand tu fait ça ! »

« C'est mon boulot, et puis je ne risquais pas grand chose cette fois. »

« Ouais, cette fois ! »

Don lui ébouriffa les cheveux et l'entraîna jusqu'à la voiture :

« Juste le temps de recueillir ses aveux et on rentre… »

« On rentre à la maison ! On a laissé papa en plan ce matin, on a intérêt à filer doux ! »

Son aîné se mit à rire et ajouta :

« Et puis comme ça, on pourra faire le sapin demain ! »

Quand Don ouvrit la porte de la maison familiale des heures plus tard, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Sans bruit, ils montèrent à l'étage. Le ronflement d'Alan se répercutait sur tous les murs, ce qui fit rire les deux frères. Son cadet s'arrêta et il se retourna pour le fixer. D'un geste de la tête, le mathématicien lui montra sa chambre. Don refusa tout net, mais il ne pouvait jamais résister quand son frère lui faisait ces yeux-là.

Vaincu, il le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. La première chose qu'il fit, c'est mettre le réveil très tôt le lendemain, pour être sûr de se lever avant leur père. Ça ne leur ferait que très peu de sommeil, mais ils devaient être prudents.

Charlie prit à peine le temps d'enlever ses chaussures et il s'écroula sur le lit. Don rejoignit son cadet, qui se serra contre lui, sagement, comme un petit frère l'aurait fait avec son aîné.

Le 23 décembre, au lever du jour, les deux Eppes, prudents mais épuisés, descendirent sans bruit dans le salon.

Ils préparèrent le petit-déjeuner et attaquèrent le sapin. Deux heures plus tard, alors que les deux frères se disputaient pour savoir quelle décoration devait être placée à quel endroit de l'arbre, Alan descendit. C'est son rire qui sortit ses deux fils de leur ''discussion'' :

« Comme chaque année ! »

Don tenta de se défendre :

« Il met toutes les guirlandes en haut et les boules en bas, c'est ridicule ! »

« Mais c'est plus joli comme ça et puis c'est mathématique… »

« Je vois pas ce que les maths ont à… »

Un sifflement déchira la pièce et les deux frères se tournèrent vers leur père :

« Je vais finir les décorations du sapin ! Faites le pop-corn pour les guirlandes et ne mangez pas tout ! »

Dans la bonne humeur et les disputes, les trois Eppes finirent les décorations de la maison. En fin de soirée, ils observèrent leur travail et furent satisfait. Alan se tourna vers ses fils et, le sourire aux lèvres, leur dit :

« Voilà la liste des course pour le dîner de demain ! Récapitulons, vous voulez bien ? Alors nous trois, Megan, Larry, Colby et David, je n'ai oublié personne ? »

Ils secouèrent la tête, la bouche trop pleine de pop-corn pour répondre :

« Amita ne vient pas, je suppose ? »

Charlie faillit s'étouffer et, quand enfin il put expulser le morceau de pop-corn qu'il venait d'avaler de travers, il articula :

« Pourquoi veux-tu que j'invite une de mes ex-élèves à un repas de famille ? »

« C'est ta collègue maintenant, peut-être que… »

« Ah non, papa, ne commence pas à… »

Don prit la liste des mains de son père, attrapa le bras de son frère et le traîna jusqu'à la sortie.

Le magasin d'alimentation, même à cette heure tardive, était bondé de monde. Aussi vite que possible, les deux frangins achetèrent tout ce que la liste contenait.

A la caisse, l'aîné ne put s'empêcher de faire du charme à la caissière. Bizarrement, sans qu'il comprenne comment, le chariot que Charlie poussait roula sur le pied de son frère.

C'est en boitant légèrement que Don se rendit jusqu'à la voiture pour ranger les courses.

Des paquets plein les bras, le mathématicien allait sortir du grand magasin à sa suite, quand il s'arrêta d'un coup, faisant râler une mamie qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il s'excusa et arracha une affichette collée à la vitre d'une boutique de fleurs.

Dans la voiture, durant le court trajet de retour jusqu'à la maison, Charlie avait trouvé le cadeau de Noël de son père, un de plus pour son frère, et même un auto-cadeau…

A peine rentrés, ils rangèrent les courses dans le frigo. Leur père leur fit ranger les boîtes de décorations, préparer la farce pour la dinde et préparer des biscuits. La cuisine s'était alors transformée en champ de bataille…

Epuisés, les trois Eppes finirent par aller se coucher, chacun dans leur chambre.

La journée du 24 se déroula de la même manière. Alan avait décoré la table et s'était mis aux fourneaux très tôt. Don et Charlie, affalés sur le canapé, l'entendaient râler contre divers aliments.

Il passa dans le salon, bougonna contre ses fils qui n'avaient pas bougé de la matinée, plantés devant la télé, et retourna enfourner la dinde…

A 19 h tapantes, la sonnette retentit. Charlie bondit du sofa pour aller ouvrir. Dos à la porte, observant les étoiles, Larry Fleinhardt attendait :

« Bonsoir, Larry ! »

L'homme ne réagit pas :

« Lawrence ! »

Enfin il se retourna. Dans ses mains, il tenait une glacière et, posés dessus, quelques paquets cadeaux :

« Charles ! Nous ne sommes pas en retard, j'espère ? »

Megan arriva, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle portait une belle robe et était joliment maquillée :

« Bonsoir, Charlie ! »

« Bonsoir, Megan. Dooon… »

Son aîné les rejoignit, prit les paquets et les déposa sous le sapin. Ils déposèrent la glacière dans la cuisine, aussi discrètement que possible pour ne pas réveiller la colère d'Alan…

Les deux arrivants avaient à peine enlevé leurs manteaux que Colby et David sonnaient à leur tour. En entendant les voix de ses amis, le patriarche vint les saluer et les inviter à passer à table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il leur apporta de grands verres de lait de poule. Charlie y trempa les lèvres et grimaça :

« C'est corsé ! »

Alan tiqua aussitôt :

« Quoi ? Pas du tout, il est très bon. Tu n'es qu'une petite nature ! »

« Ah, il a raison, papa, là tu y as été fort… »

« Vous n'êtes que deux petites natures ! Megan, goûtez-moi ça… »

La jeune femme prit le verre et y trempa les lèvres :

« Vous avez raison, monsieur Eppes, il est très bon !

« Alan ! »

« Alan… »

Il se tourna vers les deux autres agents du FBI et les servit :

« Larry, je vous sers ? »

« Oh, je vous remercie, mais je n'aime pas le rhum, je trouve ça bien trop fort… »

« Je l'avais prévu ! »

Il lui tendit un verre de lait de vache, sous le rire des convives. Don se leva et servit l'entrée, des pains de campagne toastés, accompagnés de terrine de foie au confit d'échalotes.

Chaque invité donna son avis, et Alan en rougit : ils étaient tous unanimes, c'était un délice. Les rires fusaient de toute part, chacun heureux de se trouver là…

Charlie observa son frère rire, lancé dans une grande discussion avec David qui lui racontait apparemment l'un de ses Noëls d'enfance. Alan secoua la tête et sa voix couvrit celle des convives quand il raconta :

« Non non, vous voulez un réveillon horrible ? Vous voyez ces deux-là… »

Tout le monde observa les deux frères :

« Une année, le 24 décembre… Ils avaient respectivement 5 et 10 ans… Ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se faufiler dans la cuisine et de se servir dans le bol de lait de poule ! Ne demandez pas de qui était l'idée. »

Aussitôt, les deux frangins protestèrent :

« Non non, je sais que vous ne m'avez jamais cru, mais c'était l'idée de Charlie ! »

« Quoi, ah non, c'est ta faute, tu m'as dit que c'était du lait ! »

« Tu rigoles, tu te plaignais que tu mourais de faim et… »

Alan leva les mains, les faisant taire :

« Donc, Margaret et moi sommes entrés dans la cuisine et nous les avons trouvé allongés sous la table de la cuisine, en train de se gondoler comme des baleines ! Ils avaient à eux deux sifflé la moitié du saladier. »

Charlie hocha la tête :

« Heureusement qu'à l'époque c'était maman qui le préparait ! »

« On a été malades toute la soirée et je vous parle pas du lendemain… »

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

Le patriarche disparut dans la cuisine. Quand il revint, il portait un énorme plateau où reposait une dinde entourée de pommes de terre. Un « ooohh » général accueillit le plat et son porteur. Don et Charlie échangèrent un regard amusé…

Alan servit tout le monde généreusement. Le copieux repas et le lait de poule aidant, l'ambiance était festive. Le patriarche goûta son œuvre et secoua la tête :

« Pourquoi ce fichu volatile s'acharne toujours à trop cuire ? »

Ses fils s'esclaffèrent sous le regarde peiné de leur père :

« T'en fais pas, papa, tout est très bien ! »

Les invités avalèrent sans rechigner la dinde trop cuite et les délicieuses patates. Vint enfin le moment de la bûche, préparée par leur ami physicien. Il s'isola en cuisine quelques instants et quand il revint, il tenait un plateau d'argent où reposait deux bûches blanches, ornées de petits décors en plastique.

Le joyeux brouhaha cessa un instant, et Larry servit chaque personne. Leur regard, d'abord sceptique, devint vite intéressé quand Charlie, après s'être hasardé à goûter, leur assura que c'était délicieux.

Le dessert, avalé avec une coupe de champagne et quelques toasts à la santé de chacun, terminé, Alan les invita à passer dans le salon pour l'échange traditionnel de cadeaux…

Ils se regardaient tous, se demandant qui allait oser ouvrir le bal des distributions.

Puisque personne ne semblait se décider, Larry attrapa l'un des paquets qu'il avait apportés et le tendit à Megan :

« Tenez, c'est pour vous ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle prit le cadeau et l'ouvrit. Dans un écrin se trouvait une chaîne en argent avec une étoile filante :

« C'est magnifique, merci beaucoup ! »

Elle se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, qui se tinta de rouge. David et Colby distribuèrent les cadeaux qu'ils avaient apportés, et vint le tour de Don et Charlie.

L'aîné tendit un paquet à son frère, qui l'ouvrit. Dans un cadre très simple se trouvait une photo d'eux, âgés de 11 et 16 ans. Don entourait les épaules de son cadet de son bras et ils paraissaient vraiment heureux :

« Je l'ai cherchée partout cette photo, où l'as-tu trouvée ? »

« C'est maman qui me l'a donnée quand je suis parti à Quantico. »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Charlie allait reposer le cadre dans sa boite quand il aperçut une clé avec un petit mot :

Peut-être un début de solution… Il replaça bien vite le cadre dans sa boite pour que personne d'autre ne voit le mot. Et puis il tendit son cadeau à son frère. Don ouvrit le paquet. C'était un petit livre on ne peut plus simple, rempli d'équations. Aussitôt Larry fut intéressé : « Qu'est-ce que c'est, Charlie ? » « Une équation, quelque chose que je veux lui prouver depuis longtemps. » Devant l'air énigmatique de son ancien élève, il n'insista pas. L'aîné put alors jeter un vrai coup d'œil à son cadeau. Sur la première page se trouvait une annotation : Pourquoi je t'aime et à quel point…

A la dernière page se trouvait un morceau de papier journal. Don l'observa de plus près : C'était une annonce pour un appartement dans le centre. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son frère. Charlie ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger, tendant à son père un paquet. Alan s'empressa de l'ouvrir, mais il fronça aussitôt les sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est… »

« Tu le vois bien ce que c'est ! »

Il releva la tête :

« Oui, je vois, c'est les papiers de la maison ! »

« C'est mon cadeau… »

« La maison ? »

Il hocha la tête :

« Charlie, je ne comprends pas… »

« Tu as de nouveau un travail et des choses on changé dans ma vie, je crois qu'il est temps que je m'assume, que j'aie mon propre appart' ! »

L'étonnement était général. Alan observa son fils et tenta d'argumenter :

« Et qui te rappellera te payer ton loyer, de manger ou de… »

« J'ai pas dit que tu ne me verrais plus, je viendrais toujours squatter le garage. Mais j'ai besoin d'indépendance. »

Le patriarche fixa les papiers puis son garçon, et hocha la tête :

« Eh bien si tu es sûr de toi, mon fils… »

Le sourire de Charlie était assez clair. Il y eut encore des échanges de cadeaux, bien moins solennels cependant.

Alors que tout le monde riait et s'amusait, les deux frères s'éclipsèrent dans la cuisine. A peine la porte fermée, Don chuchota :

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Certain ! J'ai même déjà prévu un planning. »

« Un planning ? »

« Oui, j'ai bien l'intention qu'on passe autant de temps dans l'appart' que je trouverai que chez toi… Et maintenant, j'ai même la clé ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard plein de promesse. Grisé par la magie de Noël, par le rhum et par le regard de son frère, Charlie oublia où il se trouvait.

Il s'approcha pour prendre ses lèvres, mais une voix les appela :

« Vous venez, les garçons ? »

Ils rejoignirent tout le monde au salon et Don demanda :

« C'est l'heure de la fin du match ? »

Alan secoua la tête :

« Non, j'ai prévu autre chose cette année ! »

« Ah oui, quoi ? »

« Eh bien dans le fameux carton où j'ai trouvé la K7 et d'anciennes décorations, j'ai aussi trouvé ça… »

Il tendit un paquet de feuilles à Charlie qui refusa tout net :

« Ah non, ah non, non, non ! »

Don les lui prit des mains :

« C'est quoi ? Alors là, hors de question… »

Le patriarche poussa ses deux fils vers le piano, et Colby, mort de rire, osa se moquer :

« Ne vous faites pas prier, allez ! »

Son patron lui jeta un regard noir.

Les deux frères s'installèrent pourtant devant l'instrument. Don posa la partition, ils se jetèrent un regard contrit, et les premières notes de « Jingle Bells » résonnèrent dans la maison.

Alan commença à chanter, Megan se serra contre Larry, et ils entonnèrent à leur tour le célèbre refrain. David s'approcha de Colby et, le sourire aux lèvres, ils chantèrent à leur tour.

Le regard des frères se croisa, et ils se joignirent à leurs camarades en se serrant un peu plus sur le banc du piano.

Ce Noël était vraiment le plus beau qu'ils avaient passé depuis longtemps… Mais l'avenir semblait aussi prometteur… Vraiment prometteur…

FIN

* * *

j'espère que sa vous a plus bisous lune


End file.
